Heroes Plot
Red is Paper Blue is Toon Green is Jack White is Sci. Teaser *Light and Dark, both working for Stryker enter the FLA Base and steal files for Stryker, but are caught by Shane Leon *Light and Dark are chased but escape Part One: Assembly *Lauren fights two criminals and meets Shane *Shane briefs her and heads to Doxin City *Stryker learns where Project V is (in the arctic) *Stryker meanwhile sends TITAN to Doxin City *The Heroes (minus Tyler) arrive and fight TITAN *Heroes relax *Stryker sends a signal towards the Vladat and wakes the dang thing up *Stryker lands on the ground and confronts the Heroes *There would be a fight at the base. Titan would attack again while Stryker infiltrates the base and steals the Vladat. He is seen on the way out but he escapes with Titan and the Vladat *Before they can attack, Titan tries to eliminate the Heroes but Tyler saves them Part Two: Separation *Stryker’s backstory. *Tyler would connect the Wolf-Stryker thing. *Lauren would talk about CHAOS while Drake would explain the dangers of the Vladat . *Due to differences, Drake and Tyler FIGHT . *This fight makes everyone fight, including Ryan who starts getting mad . *Drake is unable to stop him from getting angry, and Ryan chases down Lauren in the base . *Drake saves Lauren, and Ryan leaves. The rest of them leave again and split up. . *The villains track them down . *Drake vs Dark. *Ryan vs Light *Lauren vs Titan. *Tyler vs Stryker . *Return again and talk about the fights and prepare for an attack . *None happens, and they learn about Project: Endgame . *then they confront Shane about it and he explains about P:E then they plan a ruse, where they split up again and draw the four villains out *Somewhere during the plan, Drake reveals “ The Blade “ Part Three: Heroes * Ryan goes to Chicago but no bad guys seen * Tyler goes to Everson City and fights bad guy * Drake goes to Stonewick City (reference to TBK2) and fights bad guy * Lauren goes to Miami (reference to ER2) and fights bad guy * They fight and then get a call from Ryan who tells them no one came there .They head there, wondering why when Stryker and his armies arrive, attacking Chicago. *As the attack starts, a long dramatic couple of Paragraphs with a Heather cameo takes place *A Vampire hits the ship, but Drake, Lauren, Tyler, and Ryan jump out of the ship together and have the vampire chase them. Drake kills the beast as Stryker laughs on a building. * Lauren takes Northern Chicago, Tyler takes Western, while Drake and Ryan deal with South Chicago. *Shane and Chris in the meanwhile will deal with the beasts in the sky. *Shane shoots at the Vampires with his pistol while Chris drives in the sky. * Lauren fight scene * Tyler and Drake team up and fight scene *Ryan transforms into Tiger Rage and fights *Chris and Shane continue to fight * Stryker laughs as a CHAOS helicopter comes and shoots at the heroes * Lauren shoots at CHAOS as Drake helps fight * Drake’s armor is destroyed * Drake summons the new one with the help of Lauren, and he gets the idea of TBK Armor IV *Heather is attacked by the Vladats but Ryan saves her (lol make out moment for the Hero) * Ryan and Tyler decide to take care of Stryker while Drake and Lauren go after Titus, who has left Shane Leon a taunting message (by go after I don’t mean head 155,000 some miles to another place and then fight him there. I mean go to a place in Chicago and then fight him there. ) * Drake and Lauren stand as Titus grimly arrives, taunting Drake. The two begin to fight. * Ryan and Tyler start taking out Stryker * Drake finally kills Titus, and then (insert Lauren and Drake make out moment here) * Stryker’s Death Scene (come on we can still do the god awful death scene) * Aftermath in City (couple of paragraphs long people not just a few sentences or a quick cut to awards) * The Heroes get awards (by future villain in a Phase 2 film) * Shane Leon changes the FLA'S name to GUARDIAN after realizing he has no idea what the heck it means. (its the joke and the end of the film just deal with it) *Ryan’s ending scene (Toon) *Lauren’s ending scene (Jack) *Tyler’s ending scene (Paper) *Drake’s ending scene (Me) *Ending *Post-credits scene: Mysterious New Villain for Hunter 2